The 12 days of Twimas!
by I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn
Summary: It's twilight versions of your fav. christmas songs! True fun to get you into the holiday spirit. So join us Supa Paratroopa, I Will Soar, and I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn as we bring you 12 twimas songs, 1 every day until x-mas.T for inside jokes.
1. ch1: jingle Bella!

**AN:**_** Ok peoples, this is Supa paratroopa and for your holiday delight I (along with I Will Soar, and I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn) will be concocting twilight versions of your favorite songs! Most will probably be Emmett singing them since who else would come up with these kinds of things. So… let the music commence.**_

_**Jingle Bella**__** (to the melody of jingle bells): **_

Edward is sitting in a chair, reading, and Emmett walks in, pulls out two small bells with Bella's face on them, then he starts singing;

"Jingle Bella,"

"Jingle Bella,"

"Jingle all the way,"

Edward growls and grabs the bells away. He promptly rips off the faces, sticks them in his pocket, and commences reading. Emmett picks up the bells and leaves the room.

_**Later**_

Alice is passing by Emmett in the upstairs hallway of the house then Emmett takes out his bells this time with Jasper pictures and sings;

"Jingle Jasper "

"Jingle Jasper"

"Jingle all the way"

Alice snatches the bells, takes off Jasper's pictures, and throws the bells out the window Emmett runs to the window and screams "No, my ding-a-ling" and runs out of the house to search, Followed by weird looks from everyone in the house.

_**Later**_

_**(Right about the time Bella usually comes over)**_

Emmett trudges in soaking wet and Esme asks him "Did you find them?" A little worried she'd be next "No" he mumbled and continued to Rose and his room. When he got there, Rose was on the bed reading a magazine, he closed the door and started to change, and then Rosalie pushed aside her magazine and told so low only a vampire in the same room could hear him that he'd been tricked. She then proceeded to tell him that Alice had a seen him doing the bell thing to her, but it was Edward's plan to throw the bells out the window and hide them. She had overheard most of the conversation but couldn't find Emmett in time to tell him. "Do you know where they hid them?" Emmett asked hopefully "No" Rose answered. Then they heard Bella's truck drive-up.

Emmett walks up to Edward's chair and sings once more;

"Jingle Bella"

"Jingle Bella"

"Jingle all the way"

Edward sighs and plans to ship those stupid bells all the way to china. He looks up and it's not bells he's holding, but actually Bella! "Emmett!" Edward growls and runs after Emmett who still has Bella. Bella who Emmett is carrying like a football asks, "What is going on?" "Well, I am getting back at Edward because he hid my ding-a-ling." Bella's face was a mixture of confusion and questioning Emmett's sanity. "A couple of bells tied together." "Oh…you know that Edward is faster and will catch up any second now, right?" "Ya, but he won't attack me because I still have you:" "right, why am I always the hostage?" "Because your human and weak." "It was a rhetorical question, Emmett." Then they stopped at a clearing, Alice was standing a little ways behind Emmett motioning to Bella when Emmett lifted her up to put her hands in the air. Edward came into the clearing and stopped. Then Emmett said, "Hey, Edward I'll trade you Bella for My ding-a-ling." as he finished his sentence he lifted Bella up she put her hands up Alice swung in on vine grabbed Bella and swung to where Edward was standing. Then Emmett ran for it, and Edward, Alice, and Bella walked back to the house.

_**About a week later **_

A guy with a metal detector comes through the forest in search of old Indian coins and such, then his detector goes off and he digs it up. Its two bells with a note on them:

_These are lucky bells the farther you take them from this spot the more luck you will have. Your lucky numbers in Costa Rica are 9 6 15 25 10 72 and 86. That should give you more than enough money to go to China where you will have luck beyond you wildest dreams._

The guy reads the note and he is a very superstitious man so he decides 'what's there to loose?' He heads to the road when his metal detector, which he forgot to turn off, beeped. He stopped dug it up and it was $5000 in cash with a lone quarter.

* * *

**An: So that was part one I forgot earlier so **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I don't even own the song that gave me the idea for the bell's name ( honestly I don't even know the name it was just on the radio on my way to school and it was stuck in my head most of first hour and it worked here nicely here ) **

**Now the 12 days of Twimas part 1**

_**On the first day of Twimas Fanfiction gave to me, a poster of Edward just for me.**_

* * *

**All right *sigh* I'm FINALLY done. Now ****REVIEW**_**!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *


	2. ch2: Silent Fight?

_**AN: Hi people! This next song is probably the only song-fic in 'the 12 days of twi-mas' but that's ok! XD Now let's continue!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Silent Fight? (to the melody of Silent Night)**_

_**(Edward pov.)**_

It was the fourteenth of December and Bella and me where sitting on the cream couch in the living room. While, outside, Emmett and Jasper where wrestling again. This time they where making more noise than usual. "Are they ever quiet?" Bella asked. "Well… once they where!" Alice said gleefully as she sat on the other side of the couch. "Really?"Bella asked.

-**Flash Back-**

**(December 24, 1998. Trilly Town, Main)**

It was another boring December 24! School in Main had already let out. The only exciting thing was Emmett and Jasper throwing holy water at each other to see if anything would happen. Carlisle came into the room. "Where are Emmett and Jasper? It's quiet." Alice sat down next to me. "They're over there, fighting with holy water." She said, pointing toward the corner of the room where said water war was going on. "I see," Carlisle

'_Si-ilent Fight,_

_Ho-oly fight, _

_All is calm,_

_Nothing's right,'_' She sang. "Alice! I'm not going to be able to get that out of my head for at least a decade!" I groaned. "Good luck with that." She said.

"Stop throwing water; you'll ruin the carpet!" Esme screamed.

**-End of flash back-**

" Alice! I just got that out of my head!" I yelled.

"It's the gift that keeps on giving."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! It's verry short (I know) but there will be another chap. tomorrow, ok?**

**Plz review and here's #2 in the 12 days of twimas!!!!!**

_**On the second day of Twimas Fanfiction gave to me, two charms on a bracelet (the wolf and heart), and a poster of Edward just for me.**_

**See ya later, peoples!!! Review! Also, we need fameous songs so if you want to sugjest! **


	3. ch3: Feliz naviwhat

Feliz navi-whats it called?

This chapter is a tribute to all the times I winced at my sisters' poor pronunciation of the fast part of feliz navidad. (Supa Paratroopa)

( AN: keep in mind the Cullens know perfect Spanish but Bella unfortunately, does not)

Emmett: I don't even need to mess with this one, watch this.

(3rd Pov)

Emmett was singing feliz navidad for no apparent reason. It was just him and Bella in the living room, Edward was out hunting and Alice was upstairs.

_Feliz navidad_

_(bum bum bum bum)_

_Feliz navidad_

_(bum bum bum)_

_Feliz navidad..._

"Bella take it away"

Bella looks absolutely horrified but tries any way

_Re-pet__o. amo …a selecifad_

"Not even close let's try again, Bella"

_Sea-__keto fan-yo me releaseidob_

*chuckle, chuckle*(this is fun) "Keep trying Bella, you can do it."

This time Bella has a determined look on her face. "¡prospero año, y felicidad!" Emmett runs to the stairs and yells, "Alice, that's not fair! Bella has to say it!" " Fine, whatever you want! I say it's fair." Alice huffed. "Let's try this again! Bella!" Bella looks very uneasy.

_Rospedo a__ño y Selicidad_

She Tried. "Nearly there! Bella!" Emmett says fully enjoying this now. "Awe forget it … Happy New Year!" She exclaimed "Oh, no you aren't getting out of this that easy" Emmett said. "Uh Emmett, Edward will be back in less than a minute," Alice informed. Emmett's eyes widened "Absolutely nothing happened" he said inching out of the room. Then he ran off, probably to make a cover story. Bella asked excitedly "Is he really coming back that soon?" "No, but at least it got you out of singing." Alice answered "I guess" Bella said sadly "Ok, now I have a few outfits for you to try on" She said excitedly "Huh, oh-no I'd rather sing, Edward hurry!"

There you have chapter 3 now…

On the third day of Twimas Fanfiction gave to me the twilight three pack (Twilight, New moon and Eclipse), two charms on a bracelet and an Edward poster just for me.

I know kind of a short chapter but it leads in to the next one so…

**REVIEW!**


	4. ch4: Oh Bella tree!

_**An: Yay! I finally get to write! This is I will soar here with "Oh Bella Tree". I hope you like!**_

"_**Oh Bella Tree"**_

**Edward's pov.**

I was getting frightened, I know I left Bella with Alice… but Emmett was there too. He _has_ been pretty daring at late…

And here I am, HUNTING! Wile my poor Bella could be _suffering_!

I think it'll take me about 20 minutes to make it there; at top speed, but what if I'm too late!!???

_**15 minutes later:**_

This is bad!

The pictures streaming through my mind; Bella dressed in twigs and lights decorated with popcorn strings, ornaments, lace?, glitter??, a "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT" sign, and an ELETRIC star on top swaying her greatly to one side. Where were these pictures coming from?

Emmett-

For those of you who don't know _his_ funeral is in two weeks {literally if he were alive I'd kill him!}

What _is_ that?

An array of poorly toned music came not just through my mind, but ears as well;

"_Oh Bella tree,_

_Oh Bella tree, _

_How lovely are your branches?_

_Oh Bella tree, _

_Oh Bella tree,_

_Why don't you join my dances?_

_Oh ya that's right,_

_Oh ya that's right,_

_You cannot move, now can you?_

_Oh well that's good, _

_Oh well that's good, _

_You'll just hear my prances._

_I'm lucky, _

_I'm lucky,_

_`Cause Edward can't see my dances._

_Say good bye,_

_Oh say good bye,_

_To precious Edward's __**Sanity!" **_

He said this last part loudly, and very poorly to the melody.

The door! Finally!

I zoomed my way up the stairs, turned into the closest bedroom to see something I was **not** expecting.

Bella was standing on a small platform having Alice "fitting" a green dress on her. The moment my poor Bella saw me, I saw her seem to mouth the words "help me" repeatedly.

Suddenly Alice hissed "Oh, Don't you dare even try! Not till this dress is finished!"

I stepped back and walked out of the room.

Well my Bella _was_ suffering, but what am I to do? Not face off with Alice!

_**AN: Different ending than you thought, huh? Tell me if you liked it! **_

_**Of coarse as promised:**_

On the forth day of Twimas Fanfiction gave to me the forth book in the series {braking dawn!}, the twilight three pack, two charms on a bracelet and an Edward poster just for me.


	5. ch5: ROCKIN' AROUND THE CRISTMAS TREE

AN: hi it's late we know but I (Supa Paratroopa) am in yearbook and was using it for that till pretty late, sorry! Now here is the next chapter.

3rd Pov

It's December 17 and everyone is helping decorate the tree. Carlisle comes in with some more decorations then he thinks to Edward Is Emmett really **just** helping decorate the tree? Edward nods and shrugs you and Alice keeping a close eye on him? Edward nods again "Okay I've got to go to the hospital for a while, be good" Carlisle said looking at Emmett.

Bella Pov

We finally finished decorating the tree around 7:30 we stepped back to admire our work. Then Emmett went behind the tree, while Edward and Alice share concerned looks, but it must have been harmless because they let him continue. He came back to the front carrying a large round rock "When did you get that?" I asked. "When I was bringing in that last box of ornaments" He smiled and began to roll it around the tree singing

_Rocking around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy 107__th__ holiday _

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

He stops to take out a picture of a pumpkin with a math pi sign on it.

_Do some caroling_

"Come on Bella join in" He exclaimed I apprehensively continued where he left off _you may get a sentimental feeling wh-_

"Not like that Bella!" Before I could see it, coming or object Emmett grabbed a rocking chair and knocked me off my feet. Then he started rocking me in front of him and pulling the rock behind him then continued to sing…

_You may get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing lets be jolly _

_Deck the halls with bells of holly_

"And mistletoe" he added blowing a kiss to Rose who was holding Edward back.

Esme came in from the kitchen at this moment and noticed the circle of dirt left by Emmett's rock. "Emmett" Esme yelled, "You clean this mess up right now and give me that rock I'm throwing it away. " NO!" Emmett screamed "his name is Rock and you can' take him from me I won't let you!" Then he ran at vamp speed and Alice made it just in time to save the door by getting it open. Esme sighed "Thanks Alice" "Don't mention it, my pleasure" Alice responded "Is he coming back any time soon?" Esme asked, "Hmm, he is considering it but hasn't decided yet."

That's Chapter 5 people ya

Now **REVIEW**


	6. ch6: jingle bell rock!

_**Jingle bell Rock **_

_**AN: (Supa Paratroopa) Guess who's back? Emmett, and I'm pretty sure you can guess who is with him. Those of you who said Rock, you are so right. What does it have to do with the title? We'll find out!**_

_**Disclaimer: this is for the rest of the chaps. too, ok? I only own the funny! I don't own the stories, don't own the songs, we just smash them together!**_

_**Bella pov.**_

'_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell_

_Rock_

_Bum- bum-bum bum bum-bum-bum-bum'_

Emmett sang as he came through the door. He carried something in with him and Edward groaned. I took a closer look at it. It was the rock! He had it yesterday when we were decorating the tree. Only this time he glued on a _jingle_ bell!

When he arrived inside; he quietly put down his rock, and whispered something lower than I could hear. Edward replied at the same inaudible frequency.

This is exactly the kind of thing I hate about not being a vampire; I've got to convince Edward to change me soon, before I lose my sanity!

I was about to ask what they said; when Emmett yelled, "You can read minds how can you **not **know if she is still mad!?!"

He covered his mouth and slowly turned to see Esme coming in from the kitchen drying her hands. "Well, well so you _did_ come back" She said in an all knowing tone "and you brought that _**filthy**_ rock with you." She added in a scathing tone.

"No, I didn't bring him back this is _**Jingle bell**_ Rock. _She_ is completely a different rock." Emmett Promised.

"It's the same rock Emmett," Edward said in an annoyed voice.

"No, it's not!!!" He yelled. "Emmett, if that isn't the same rock, why does it look the same?" Esme inquired.

She sounded ticked, too. "Well… well … well, it has a jingle bell on it! See?" He stated "and how can you **not** know about _her_, she is **famous**!"

"Now this, I gotta hear," Esme said putting her hand on her hip.

"Come on haven't you ever heard of the song!? It goes-

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell _

_Rock_

_Jingle bell swing and Jingle bell sing_

_Snow'n and blowing up bushels of fun_

_Now that Jingle bell has come_

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell_

_Rock_

_On Jingle bell's chime _

_and Jingle bell's time_

_Dance'n prance'n_

_In Jingle bell square_

"See, she even has a square named after her!" said Emmett.

"I don't think that's quiet the way the song goes" Esme started.

"Of course it is" and then Emmett lifted his rock.

I noticed; while he was talking, he added **reindeer** **legs**!

_In the frosty air,_

(Emmett makes his rock look like its flying)

_What a bright time_

_it's The right time_

_to rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time_

_is a swell time_

_to go a riding in a one-horse sleigh_

_giddy up Jingle bell_

_pick up your feet_

_jingle around the clock _

_a mischief and mingle _

_to Jingle bell's beat_

_That's the Jingle bell_

_That's the Jingle bell_

_That's the Jingle bell-_

_Rooooock!_

"Take it away Jingle bell!"

_(_Emmett shakes his rock so that the bell starts to jingle_)_

"See how can you **not** have heard that? It's genius!"

"That's not quiet how the song goes." Edward stated blandly.

"Oh, oh really then. How does it go?" Emmett said sourly, scowling at Edward.

Edward took out the piece of paper that he had wrote all of Emmett's lyrics on, and showed him the corrections.

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell _

_Rock_

_Jingle bell**s** **chime in **Jingle bell **time**_

_Snow**i**n**'** and__ blowing up bushels of fun_

_now **the** Jingle **hop has begun**_

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell_

_Rock_

_On **j**ingle bells chime _

_**in** **j**ingle bell time_

_Danc**i**n**'** pranc**i**n**'**_

_In Jingle bell square;_

_In the frosty air_

_What a bright time_

_it's The right time_

_to rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time_

_is a swell time_

_to go a riding in a one-horse sleigh_

_giddy up Jingle **horse**_

_pick up your feet_

_jingle around the clock_

_**mix** and mingle _

_in a ing , _

_**in** Jingle**in'** beat_

_That's the **j**ingle bell,_

_That's the **j**ingle bell,_

_That's the **j**ingle bell,_

_**r**ock!_

**(AN: the bolded words and letters in the song above are Edward's corrections, just making that clear)**

"Edward! That's all wrong! Didn't you listen to me when I was singing???" Emmett declared after reading Edward's version.

"I mean, you referred to her as an it!" he scolded.

" I give up. Tell me when you get the rock out of the house." My wonderful, perfect, _correct,_ angel exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

He got up and left the room. I glanced at the door, then looked back at Esme and Emmett, who where still quarreling about the name and what to do with the 'rock'.

"See you later guys, … and Esme, I wish you the best of luck With that!" I ran out the door to have the best luck of catch up with Edward.

As we headed for our meadow I could still Esme scream, "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE ROCK'S NAME IS! IT'S STILL DIRTY AND I STILL WANT IT OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

**AN: Without further ado, here's #5 &6 of the 12 days of Christmas (Sorry we missed it last time)**

_**#5:**_

_On the fifth day of Twimas Fanfiction gave to me, five human friends (Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, & Tyler), the fourth book in the series, The Twilight three pack, two charms on a bracelet, and a poster of Edward just for me!_

_**#6:**_

_On the sixth day of Twimas Fanfiction gave to me, six original werewolves (by the end of new moon= Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, & Quil), five human friends, the fourth book in the series, the Twilight three pack, two charms on a bracelet, and a poster of Edward just for me._

_**AN: The next 2 chaps should be up today, if we're lucky!!!! Plz r&r and we hope you enjoy!!!**__**Rooooock ONNNNNNNNN! (rock on!) Revised by: I-WILL-SOAR! **_


	7. 7:Grandma ate up all of santa's reindeer

**AN: hi! This is where we're going to jump from at the end of Eclipse to after Breaking Dawn!!!! It's still cool though, just imagine it to be 2 years later, ok? Hello Renesme!!!!!!**

**An: written by Supa Paratroopa and maybe a little by Ruler**

* * *

**Now I am proud to announce chap7: Esme ate up all of Santa's reindeer!?!**

* * *

(Renesme Pov.)

"Mommy! Daddy! Jacob! Want to hear a song I just learned?**" **I asked"Of course sweetie," Mom replied as they all gathered around. I took a deep breath

'_Esme ate up all of Santa's reindeer_

_Walking home from Charlie's Christmas Eve_

_You can say there is no such thing as vampires _

_But as for me and Santa, we believe'_

I was going to continue until I looked up and noticed their expressions. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously. "Uh… a nothing. Who taught you that song?" Mom asked in a daze. "Uncle Emmett! He said everyone would love it!" Just then I noticed Esme standing in the doorway. She wasn't looking too happy. "Oh, hi grandma!" I said. "Where's Emmett?" She asked. _Yep, definitely angry!_ I thought. _I wonder at what, though?_

"Bad idea, Emmett!" Dad yelled. "What's he doing now?" Jacob asked. "He's on the roof." Dad answered. Grandma Esme stormed out of the room. We all followed mostly out of curiosity. When we got outside I looked up, and there was Uncle Emmett, on the roof, laughing maniacally. Also I noticed through the windows that everyone else was watching us from the safety of the house.

"This is for Jingle bell!!!!!" He screamed as he threw a large bolder of snow at Esme. She just swung her arm through the center and it burst apart. "You have spoiled my plan take this!" He yelled like a guy in one of those old Godzilla or ninja movies. Then he sent his next wave of snowballs at Esme. Then he turned toward us "and you two this is for my ding-a-ling!"

Mom, Dad and Jake ran with me behind a rock and started building a snow fort. _I must have heard wrong. He didn't seriously say ding-a-ling, did he?_ I thought "yes, he actually did say ding-a-ling, it's a long story I'll tell you later." Dad said answering my thoughts. Once the snow fort was sound, at least for now, we started making snow balls. Then I noticed grandma had made a similar fort a little ways away. Then Emmett started singing;

'_Esme ate up all of Santa's reindeer_

_Walking home from Charlie's Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as vampires_

_But as for me and Santa we believe_

_She hadn't ate in too long _

_And we begged her not to go _

_But she forgot her Casmir sweater_

_So she glided out the door into the snow'_

Esme growled, leaned around her snow fort and got a well aimed snow ball in the face. She turned back and wiped it off. Then Emmett continued probably trying to taunt her into putting her head around again

'_When they found the sleigh the next morning_

_At the scene of attack_

_There were hoof marks on the sleigh _

_And incrimination teeth marks on the deer_

_Esme ate up all of Santa's reindeer_

_Walking home from Charlie's Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as vampires_

_But as for me and Santa we believe'_

Grandma just smiled, and then I noticed that while I was listening to Emmett sing, Grandma, Jake and my parents were making ammunition. "Open fire" Grandma yelled and we all started bombarding Emmett with snow.

Then Aunt Rosalie came out and yelled "hey that's no fair you've got more people" and started throwing snowballs at us. After that Aunt Alice came out and yelled, "yes it is, he's got the high ground!" and threw a snow ball at her, from there it became an all out snow brawl.

Teams didn't matter anymore; everyone was throwing the white stuff. Well, all except uncle Jasper who was probably still reading in Grandpa's study, and Grandpa was at the hospital. Something really cool I noticed is when ever a snowball hit Jake it melted almost immediately, it was awesome.

Then mom brought me out of my thoughts by saying "hey where is Emmett?" Everyone looked toward the roof but he was gone, then he came back and said "Here I am." I was about to ask where he went, when we heard a loud grunt.

* * *

**AN: Ok that's Chapter 7 that makes 5 to go, I'm so excited!**

**Oh and as you can guess the next one will probably pick up right where this one left off.**

**Now for the next part of the 12 days of Twimas**

_On the seventh day of Twimas Fanfiction gave to me Seven crazy wisecracks (All from Emmett), Six original werewolves, Five human friends, the fourth book in the series, the twilight three pack, two charms on a bracelet, and an Edward poster just for me._

* * *

**Now **_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	8. ch8: Up on the roof top is Emmett Clause

AN: Supa Paratroopa again this one starts right were the last left off okay, let the fun commence!

Up on the roof top…. Is Emmett!

Last time: "Hey where is Emmett?" Everyone looked toward the roof but he was gone, then he came back and said, "Here I am." I was about to ask where he went, when we heard a loud grunt.

Bella's Pov

I pulled back my mental barrier and thought to Edward _what makes a loud grunting sound? _He just shrugged. Then Emmett moved away from the edge and started talking to something we couldn't see. "Shh, not yet be quiet."

He came back to the edge, this time with a Santa hat and said, "Well, well you thought you had me huh?" We all looked at each other. I do not think anyone was thinking about that, in fact I think that everyone even Esme had forgot what started the snowball fight. "Well… you'll never catch me alive, COPPERS!!!!" Emmett unnecessarily screamed.

"Emmett, you're already dead!" Edward yelled back. "That's not the point! You still won't get me." He yelled back not letting reality get the better of his fun. "Emmett, that won't work. Just get down." Edward said, not yelling for the first time this whole conversation. "Never!" he yelled going back to what ever it was he was talking to he said, "Okay it's your time to shine." Then he brought it toward the edge of the roof and we got our first look at what it was. It was a **Reindeer**!

_What is he going to do with that reindeer? _I thought to Edward. He shook his head "We might want to go inside" he got out just before Emmett pushed the reindeer off the roof. He stayed airborne for only a few seconds, for which he looked like he was swimming then he feel.

As he hit the ground you could hear the bones breaking, I winced and felt an intense amount of pity but I knew, now that my newborn strength was waning I had just about no chance of stopping him. We decided to go in then. Of course, if any of us were to hit with a falling reindeer we wouldn't be hurt, but who **wants **to, not me!

We watched through the window as Emmett sent reindeer after reindeer down none of which flew any farther than Emmett could throw. I watched the sad sight as each fell to its death. Then Jasper came over from Carlisle's study as he approached us he said, "Why do I smell reindeer? Did Emmett bring home take out that's unusual?" "Not exactly, it'd probably be more human though" Edward replied as another one came down.

'_Up on the roof top reindeer paws_

_We are hiding from Emmett clause_

_Reindeer are raining off the roof_

_Each one falling head over hoof_

_Ho-Ho-Ho_

_Who wouldn't know?_

_Ho-Ho-Ho_

_Who wouldn't know?'_

"Who sang that?" Edward asked looking at all of us but no one had said a word much less sang. We all sniffed the air, but there were no unfamiliar scents "That was weird," I said

_I sang that _

Someone sang in a melodic voice "who are you?" Edward asked

_You can call me Random voice from no where._

It sang back "Where are you and why are you only answering in song?"

_Can't you get a clue from my name Random voice from __**no where**__?_

_And I only speak in song because… anything else would be just plain wrong!_

"Is this weirding anyone else out?" Jasper asked we all nodded

_You should be one to talk your all vampires!_

"Ya that's true" "I guess" "Ya" we all mumbled

_Okay fun over now back to where you all were a minute ago_

There was a bright light then… "What just happened?" Edward asked blinking unnecessarily "I, I don't know" I said dazed "I can't remember"

Then Emmett stopped our attempts to remember by yelling "Come on Rudolph you can do it!" We all went outside and looked up. The last reindeer was struggling against Emmett "Come on Emmett enough! You know none of these reindeer are going to fly, plus think about how Jasper feels with all this pain in the air." Emmett stopped his struggles and looked down at us "Come on Edward, it's the last one and I have a good feeling about him." "Emmett it's jus- No way" while Edward and Emmett were arguing that last reindeer had jumped off the roof and was now flying 30 feet off the ground and headed toward the sunset.

Everyone was completely stunned, then Emmett snapped out of it and yelled, "Hey, you're supposed to take me with you." He said taking a step forward then there was a squishing sound. He looked down and said, "I hope that's chocolate."

_Now that's poetic justice_

"You" Edward said scowling

_Meeeeeee_

And you could tell where ever that voice was coming from it was smiling.

**AN: So that's the chapter tell me what you thought of the Random voice from now where. Oh and the rest of it too**

**Now for a word from Random voice from nowhere**

_I am the Random voice from now where and if you don't Review I give you a scare. _

_And if you review very lucky you, you get cyber eggnog and cookies today._

**Now for the 8****th**** day of Twimas**

On the eighth day of Twimas Fanfiction gave to me eight Cullen vamps (Renesme doesn't count, because she's only a half), seven wisecracks, six original werewolves, five human friends, the fourth book in the series, the twilight three pack, two charms on a bracelet, and an Edward poster just for me.


	9. ch9: Jacob the russet werewolf!

_**CH9.**_

_**AN: HI! It's me "IWILLSOAR" I know, I know you love me; you missed me but I'm back NOW! My second ch in this story is UP! UP! UP! Love it all Jacob fans! Expectable to read Edward fans; NO FLUFF! Just SONG! Music of "Rudolf the red nosed reindeer" **_

_**(Imagine Renesmee's soft voice singing this; she's 3!)**_

_**Renesmee's pov.**_

I was walkin' with Jake when I thought of the funniest thing! I put my hand to his cheek; like I do with mommy and daddy.

I sang it in my head; knowing he could hear it:

"_Jacob the russet werewolf, _

_Werewolf! _

_Had a very shinny coat,_

_Shinny coat!_

_And if you ever saw him,_

_Saw him! _

_you would even say it glows,_

_it glows! _

_All of the other werewolves, _

_Werewolves!_

_Didn't really like his friends, _

_His friends!_

_Then one foggy afternoon mommy came to say,_

'_Jacob with you coat so bright won't you help my coven to night?'_

_Then all the vampires loved him,_

_Loved him! _

_As they shouted out with glee, _

_with glee! _

'_Jacob the russet werewolf, _

_You're a part of our family!' _

_Hehehe"_

I ended the song with some slight giggles at the end. Jake seemed to like it 'cause he was smilin' from cheek to rosy cheek.

"That's wonderful! But what 'bout the other werewolves?" he stated through his long , slightly shinny teeth.

"Oh, them!? They all went down in _History!"_

_**AN: I'm such a sucker for these type of adorable songs! If you're wondering Emmett is grounded for throwing reindeer off the roof! If you like, review! If not, be kind! I hate 'hate mail'! it's like junk you can't get rid of! It took me a week to get over the last one I received! Plz review! I wanna know how I did !-! **_


	10. ch10: I want a hippopotamus!

**AN: hi, today is a request from Lane bug! It's 'I want a hippopotamus for Christmas' sung by Alice! Now find out how. **

**(Alice Pov.)**

"People! It's Christmas eve tomorrow! We need to do something. It's Christmas Eve…eve!" I yelled.

If there's one thing I like about Christmas time, it's doing something festive! So, what should I do? "I've got it!" I said after I stopping my pace.

"Alice, do we have to do **that**?!?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward, you have to do **that**! It'll be fun! Trust me." I said with a giant grin.

"OK! Everyone report to the living room! We have festivities to do. I mean _**NOW**_!"I yelled throughout the house. Everyone gathered around. By everyone, I mean everyone _**Except**_ Emmett. He's grounded (from everything) until Christmas!

"What do you want now?" Rose asked clearly annoyed. We won't let her near Emmett until his sentence is upheld.

"What's up?" Jasper asked. I love him soooooo much!

"Wellll, since you asked, we will be playing popcorn-karaoke! That's when after you sing; you get to pick who goes next and what they sing. It'll be a blast!" I explained.

Everyone looked skeptical about it, but would I stop for that? NO WAY! This was going to be fun. **VERY** fun.

"So… who's first?" I asked.

"Well, since you came up with it, I say you should go first!" Edward stated, hugging a very frightened Bella.

I'm ok with going first. "Ok! I will now sing 'I want a hippopotamus for Christmas'." I got up on stage and started;

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas,_

_Only a hippopotamus will do~o,_

_I don't want a doll, no dinky tinker toy, _

_Only a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy!_

_I can see me now, on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs,_

_Oh what joy and what surprise as I open up my eyes to see a hippo hero standing there._

_Oh, I want a hippopotamus for Christmas,_

_Only a hippopotamus will do, _

**--Later--**

"So, who's next?" I asked after finishing my song twice. "Well, don't be shy! I say Jacob should go! You can sing 'little drummer boy'!!!!" I exclaimed happily. This game really is fun!

**Ya, it's short. Ya it's late, and finally ya, it's cheesy XD!**

**Now without further ado, the 12 day thing!**

**Day 9 (since soar forgot it!!!): **On the ninth day of Twimas FanFiction gave to me, nine reindeer flying (Carlisle fixed them!), eight Cullen vamps, seven wise cracks, six original werewolves, five human friends, the fourth book in the series, the twilight three pack, two charms on a bracelet, and an Edward poster just for me!

**Day 10 **On the tenth day of Twimas Fanfiction gave to me Ten mystery presents (Alice: I can't even see them ………stupid werewolves!) , nine reindeer flying, eight Cullen vamps, seven wise cracks, six original werewolves, five human friends, the fourth book in the series, the twilight three pack, two charms on a bracelet, and an Edward poster just for me!


	11. ch11: All I want for christmas

**AN: Hi peoples! It's me Ruler! This is chap 11 and yes; we know it's late! We got caught up in our week of Christmas celebration that only happens every 4 years! So sorry for any inconveniences we may hav4e caused! Happy New Year!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing at all!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**(Jasper's pov.)**

"So, does anyone want to volunteer?" Esme asked after finishing her song. It was sung quite well actually.

"Jasper will!" My little pixie shouted, vigorously jumping up and down. Here we go!

"Hmm, … ok! Jasper will sing … um …oh, I don't know. We've already used all of the good ones, so… how about…'All I Want for Christmas is my Two Front Teeth'!" She exclaimed after pondering it for a while.

I groaned. That's a kid's song! Guess I'll have to though. Great!

"NO! Oh god that's bad! Um…I'll be right back!" Edward blurted out_. I wonder what that was about. Oh well, I'll find out later anyways. _

As I was heading toward the stage, **(insert cute little name for Alice here) **followed Edward out of the house. It was probably a vision or something.

'_All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth,_

_-tweet-_

_My two front teeth,_

_See my two front teeth?_

_-tweet- -tweet- _

_All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, _

_So I can wish you merry Christmas,_

_Christmas _

_Christmas _

_Oh shucks…Happy New Year!_

I ended with perfect imitation of the supposed 'little kid with no front teeth'. Apparently I actually did fairly well since a round of applause broke out. _You know; everyone's starting to finally get into the holiday spirit. It's too bad that Carlisle and Seth are on guard duty against Emmett. I think they'd all have fun. Even though it's Emmett's fault he got grounded from everything! _

"Rosalie, you're up next. Sing… 'Santa Baby'!" I said as I got off the stage. I immediately noticed that Edward and Alice where back, and Renesme was getting frustrated. "I'm ok with everybody singing, but I want to sing too!" She said. _That would be nice, but we're kind of running out of Christmas carols. I mean, how many people have enough infinite time to come up with all of these?!? _

* * *

**AN: Once again, 'THAT'S A WRAP!' I hope you enjoyed and plz review! We know it's late and we know it's short,(and maybe a little lame) but that's #11! So now we move on to the Days of Christmas!!!!**

_On the eleventh day of Twimas Fanfiction gave to me, eleven accounts of dazzling, ten mystery presents, nine reindeer flying, eight cullen vamps, seven crazy wisecracks, six original werewolves, five human friends, The fourth book in the series, the twilight three pack, two charms on a bracelet, and a poster of Edward just for me._

_

* * *

_

**_It's almost over, peoples! We have one more day! (except the epilogue ) _**


	12. ch12: Twas the night before Christmas

_**Welcome to day 12**_

**An: according to I will soar I'm not aloud to use d.a.r.e or b.e.t or t.r.u.t.h or O.R.; including any similar words there of. So you may see some replacements. Enjoy!! XD (this'll be the first and last time we listen to this rule!)**

**Claimer: I own the voice from nowhere but pretty much nothing else!**

**Edward Pov**

Well it is Christmas Eve at last and Alice's little singing competition is over!

Of course, that also means that Emmett is back on the loose, well at least I think he's had his fill of trouble making…Or not.

Then I heard Jasper say the evil words: "I hare(substitute) you**." **

_Oh no! _I groaned mentally. Everyone knows Emmett never backs down from a hare!

I listened in as Jasper continued his orders for disaster; 'would you like some fries with that?' "I hare you to try and come down the chimney! You'll never make it." Jasper scoffed. "You're on!" Emmett shouted, shaking the house.

As he walked past me, he thought '_How do I wind up in these sucker beets (substitute)?' _

I went over to confront Jasper, "Why did you do that? He'll destroy the house!" I half yelled.

"Don't worry, I doubt he'll even fit," He answered. We both turned toward Alice, but she just shook her head. "I can't see what exactly is going to happen; there's too many choices involved." _he could get stuck if he goes too far left, pop his leg through the chimney if he swings his leg right and if he actually makes it all the way, I can see one future where he runs into the tree! _She elaborated. _And I continue to get visions of other ways he will destroy the house in an attempt to make it._

"This is isn't good," I thought aloud. Jasper looked at Alice "Emmett's most likely going to destroy the chimney!" Alice told him. Jasper looked shocked then said, "Well it's not totally my fault, how was I supposed to know… plus it Emmett who is destroying the chimney." I was about to add 'that most people would guess this kind of trouble would ensue', but the look Alice gave me made me think otherwise. Instead I said "What's done is done it's not your fault. Hey Alice, is there time to stop him?" Alice got that distant look again then shook her head, "he has already entered the chimney!" "Well maybe we can still fix this; we just tell him when something won't work and keep him from doing any thing that will destroy the chimney!"

Then I noticed that neither Bella nor Rosalie had made any comments. I turned to where they were last standing and realized they were in an intense argument. "Oh, come on Carlisle saved all the reindeer!" Rose shouted, "Ya, but if Carlisle had come much later then they'd all be dead!" Bella shouted back "No, there's still that one that flew away." Rose replied. "No, that one doesn't count, we agreed it was a mass hallucination!" Bella shouted back.

"Rose, Bella, come on, it's Christmas Eve and…" Jasper started trying to quell the fight. "Oh, shut up Jasper!" Rose growled. "Hey, you can't talk to my husband that way!" Screamed Alice, joining the argument "Oh really, I can't? You gonna to stop me?" Rose Yelled back. Jasper was trying to send waves of calm toward them but it was no use. _Great a cat fight and the chimney is on death roe, on Christmas Eve!_ I thought to myself.

Just when I thought all hope was lost, Renesme walked over and said "Mommy, Aunty Alice, Aunty Rose," looking at each in turn, "Please stop fighting. It's Christmas Eve! You're supposed to be happy on Christmas Eve." And just like that they stopped fighting. Bella picked up Renesme and said, "We sorry, we were just a little tense because… oh yeah." Then they all three say at the same time "We've got to stop Emmett!"

"Thank you, Renesme, for bringing them to their senses." At this all, three of them looked sheepish. "But unfortunately Emmett is already half way through the chimney." Then we heard a bang we all looked at the chimney and I saw what would happen next in Alice's vision. _Emmett attempts to get unstuck by swinging his upper body forward so his legs can get through, but he winds up with his shoulders through the front of the chimney and his legs through the back. _

Alice acted quickly and yelled, "that's not going to work! Don't try it you'll wind up destroying the chimney!" She stopped to think a minute "Try holding your breath like your trying to fit in a small dress!" "Blow out so you stomach becomes smaller." Jasper explained, "How do I know you guys aren't trying to trick me?" Emmett asked in a disbelieving tone. "I saw the vision too Em, plus what would we have to gain from you taking out half the chimney?" I replied.

He thought about it a minute, then decided he had nothing to loose, and tried it. Subsequently he was unstuck and continued down, we were all extremely still, and none of us were breathing, except Renesme.

'_Twas the night before Christmas, _

_And all through the house,_

_not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse,_

_and the vampires were sitting, by the chimney with glee,_

_in hopes that Emmett Clause doesn't fall on the tree!'_

"You" I growled at 'The Random Voice From No Where', AGAIN.

'_Oh, darn it! I was whisper-singing, how did you hear me?'_

"Vam-pi-re hear-ing, now will you just leave us alone!" I shouted at that annoying little pest, who's thoughts I still couldn't read.

'Oh come on, I'm just trying to do my job here; like any of you would like to sing these songs.'

"Hey aren't you supposed to sing every thing you say?" I pointed out.

'_Well, um…_Fine you caught me, What Ever! Can I get back to the song now?'

"I'll sing it!" Alice sang raising her hand and bouncing up and down.

'You're hired! Try and put some holiday spirit in this scrooge.'

Then it stopped talking, who knows whether it was gone or not. I covered my ears I'd heard way too many Christmas songs for one year. Then Alice thought to me, _I'm not going to continue the song. Believe it or not it annoys me too._

_Aww, why not?_

We all looked in astonishment at random places since we didn't know where it was.

Then Alice had a vision of Emmett hitting a slick spot just before making it out and flying into the tree, but before we could stop him he slide down and flew out everyone watched in horror as Emmett flew toward the tree. Then Jasper and I caught him just in time.

We didn't have much time to celebrate our victory though because Esme walked in the room. Emmett started begging me in his thoughts not to turn him in. Well it is Christmas Eve, I guess I could save Emmett this one time.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "We were just showing the girls a new wrestling move we learned," I lied. _I probably don't want to know what they were really doing. _She thought, "Fine, just don't do it so close to the tree." "Ok" we replied Jasper and me getting up then helping up Emmett. Emmett changed clothes then we all took seats in the living room and watched TV.

Later Carlisle came home took off his jacket and came in to the living room. "Anyone up for Christmas carols?" he asked "NO!" we all shouted in unison then started to laugh. Carlisle just looked confused so we began to tell him our carol filled Christmas fun.

**AN: Well that's 12, OMG that's the twelve days I can't believe it's over! Well for those of you who are also going into shock hang on because we are planning a sequel for next year! Merry Christmas to all and a happy New Year. (or what ever else you celebrate)**

**Now for the final installment of the Twelve Days of Twimas!**

_**On the twelfth day of Twimas Fanfiction gave to me an X box (wasn't expecting that were you?) eleven accounts of dazzling, ten mystery presents, nine reindeer flying, eight Cullen vamps, seven crazy wisecracks, six original werewolves, five human friends, The fourth book in the series, the twilight three pack, two charms on a bracelet, and a poster of Edward in a tree**__… no that not right__** and a poster of Edward full of leaves **__no not quite __**and an Edward poster just for me.**_


	13. ch13: boxing day special

**AN: hi peoplies! Since I updated last and you probably think I died or something but I am here to tell you that me, I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn, Supa Paratroopa, and I Will Soar are still very alive!!! It's just we never have time! **

**Anyway… this is the epilogue people! There are four parts to this #1 is from Edward's pov. Then Alice, Emmett, and finally Bella! **

**Ruler: It is time for 'Boxing Day!' **

**-Pow-**

**Ruler: Ow! Why'd you punch me, Supa?**

**Supa: Cuz you said 'Boxing day'!**

**-Boom-**

**Ruler: There now, we're even!**

**Supa: Sheesh! Can someone not take a joke? **

**(The day after Christmas is normally known as Boxing Day) **

_**Edward pov. (Also known as part #1!)**_

The insanity of Christmas is finally over! Jasper, Alice, and I where all alone in the living room.

" So, what was up with you guys during the karaoke game?" Jasper asked._ Oh yeah, he was wondering about that earlier._

"Oh yeah, we had to buy something on e-bay really quick. You remember those…" I lowered my voice to an almost inaudible level so no one else, except Alice, could hear us, "_bells_ that Emmett had, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"How could I forget? Even if that was like three years ago, it feels like yesterday. So, … that's why you screamed 'NO' during karaoke?" I nodded. "Good reason! I hated that thing." He whispered back in the same inaudible tone.

"So, how'd it get on e-bay, anyway?" He asked.

"It's a looong story…" Alice started and proceeded to tell Jasper the rest in a, sort of, impressively dramatic whisper. I thought back to what became of to the stupid, unfortunate, man that we unwisely let guard those cursed bells.

_**Flashback **_

_The man was driving across a wet, slippery, bridge in China, swinging around two bells on a string, aka; Emmett's stupid, ding-a-ling bells! I so hate those pesky bells! As long as they don't get in Emmett's hand, they should be ok, though. _

_He wasn't paying attention to the road and, within a few seconds, off he went! Down into the large crevasse below. His wife told him rightly not to rely on the 'lucky power' of those bells and, guess what? She was right! That guy was such a moron! Well he's dead now. _

_Too bad after he died while carrying the bells, his family didn't believe in them anymore and decided to sell them on e-bay. The world thanks Alice for her vision of Emmett finding them there a whole day before he actually did. _

_**End flashback**_

"We immediately bought them off e-bay and they should be arriving by 'Ups' later today." I started listening just as Alice finished catching Jasper up. _Now we wait and keep Emmett away from any and all 'Ups' trucks. That sounds like __**fun**__!_ **(Note the sarcasm!) **_This is going to be a loooooooooong day._ I thought as I heard Bella come in the front door from her hunting trip with Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie.

_**Alice pov! ( Also known as part2!)**_

_Oh sure, Edward! Just zone out; it's not like I was saying something important! _I thought clearly annoyed. Edward took a second from Bella to look back at me. _Oh! So he was listening! Well then he, yes you Edward, can intercept Emmett from going out right now. Or else I suppose…_ I thought, and then thought about what would befall us all if Emmett stepped out that door.

"Hey Emmett!" Edward yelled. At least he can take a hint, as soon as it's shoved into his face. "Yeah?" He asked centimeters from the portal of doom. "Wanna wrestle?" I think you can guess his response… _Good luck with that Edward! Jaspie and I are going out to intercept a certain package. _"I get it! Just go!!!" He said angrily.

"Picky, picky, picky! Fine, off we go! Goooooood bye everyone… we will be back!!!!" I said with as much emphasis on the dramatic composure as I possibly could, earning a very annoyed Edward. _Has anyone ever noticed that thing he does with his hand and the bridge of his nose?_ I thought as I pulled Jasper through said threshold. (door)

"Alice, where are we going?" Jasper asked, awfully cutely may I add. "we have a package to pick up!" I cheered. "Right." He mumbled as he remembered the last time said Emmett got said bells. We wound our way through the many trees surrounding our abode and made our way unseen to the main road. "Why didn't we take one of the cars?" Jasper asked randomly. "It would make too much noise and besides it's way too conspicuous." I stated in a matter-of-factly voice. "Alice, … we're only going to the post office." _Oh yeah…_ I thought.

"I'm going to see how Edward's doing against Emmett." I stated plainly.

_**Vision**_

_Emmett lunges at Edward only to have him dodge. He tries again, same result. Edward pushes him into the wall behind them and right into the kitchen causing a huge hole. Esme wasn't happy about this at all. _

_**end Vision**_

" Ouch!" I said coming out of my vision to a nervous Jasper.

"What's up?" He asked. I sighed; poor Emmett.

"Esme is furious at Emmett." I said.

" Isn't that good for us?" Jaspie asked.

"No, it just makes it harder on us."

_**Emmett pov.!!!! (also known as part 3!) **_

"Emmett!!" Esme screamed. _Oh, great! What, is this the seventh time this week that I've broken that wall? Yeah, Esme's really mad…Stupid Edward…_

"You know, I heard that long walks are good for letting off steam!" Renesme piped up.

"Fine, whatever." I replied _maybe a walk would do me some good, and give Esme time to cool off._

I went out the door then started stomping around outside in a short circle. _Hmm… nope, I have no idea how I'm supposed to cool off like this… …_

"**EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN!!!"** _Uh oh…what did I do this…? …Oops…_ I thought looking down at what I was marching on, Esme's flower garden.

"**GET OFF MY FLOWERS RIGHT NOW!"** a very enraged Esme shouted. _Oh _yeah. I thought, still standing on the dirt that used to be _said_ flowers.

"Yeah,… um… right…" I mumbled incoherently to myself, finally getting off the poor flowers.

Esme stared in horror at the pulverized petunias, the dead dandelions, the forget-me-not foliage, and finally one last flower, one _single _flower, left standing by my feet; a small petrified pansy.

I, watching Esme's gaze, looked down and saw the poor flower _almost_ crushed by my bulky shoes.

"Hey! This one's still alive! Hmm… I think I'll call you panzer!" I randomly said, trying anything at all to change the subject. Edward merely shook his head, Renesme on the other hand, was mildly entertained.

"Ha ha ha, that's funny! It didn't get _mauled_, so Uncle Emmett named it after a tank!" She laughed. I know brilliant, right? Esme's face contorted itself again at the word 'mauled'.

"_**EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN, GO TAKE YOUR NATURE HIKE AND I WANT TO SEE YOU **__**WALKING**__**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ She yelled.

I, startled, staggered back and started jogging away. _**"Walk Emmett."**_ She yelled back at me, nearly, _nearly_, giving me a heart attack.

"Ok! Ok, I'm walking, see?" I said. _Esme is not easy to work with when she's mad._ I thought reasonably to myself. I looked over at Edward. His expression was a mix of concern and on the verge of laughing.

I proceeded to walk at the _barely even moving_ pace of the average human walking, about 2mph. (3.2kph)

Once I was out of seeing/hearing distance, I began to walk at 30mph, (48.2kph). The other speed was by far the slowest I have ever had to walk, ever! It was _excessively_ slow.

I went up to the mountain, went up the mountain, and came back to about 10 miles (16km) from the house before going back to that intolerable speed.

Just as I rounded the house, I saw Alice, Edward, and Bella crowed around what seemed to be a small bottle rocket. Edward was dangling _something_ above it.

_**Bella's pov!!! (also known as part 4!!)**_

"Hurry up!" I said, looking down on the almost complete rocket. It was completely built, all that was left was to put those stupid bells in it, screw on the cap, and blast it into space.

"Don't worry love, we'll finish in time." I looked up into my angel's eyes and was instantly reassured.

"Yeah! Don't worry Bella, as far as I can see, he'll get here ten minutes after we launch this thing! Besides, we still have Jasper in the living room to stall him if he does come early." Alice piped up.

"You're sure?" I asked. Even if Alice can see the future, it can't be that certain, right?

"Well… there are still a lot of choices, but I'm pretty sure we'll be in the green." She winked at me.

"Anyway," my angel started, "who wants the honors of putting these things in?"

"You can do at least that, Edward." Alice answered

"_**MY DING-A-LING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Immediately we all spun around with lightning speed. There, on top of the hill, was Emmett.

The next few things happened so fast that it was hard for me, even with my vampiric hearing, to see what progressed. Emmett was running at us, Edward was screwing on the lid and I was trying desperately trying to light the stupid fuse! Alice was telling me to light it higher up and I couldn't get a spark!!

The events after that were even harder to perceive. Edward finished, and I got a spark and light the rocket as close to the fuel tank that I could while Alice held it still.

The very second that the rocket lifted off, Emmett rammed into us, sending everyone flying three feet away. Emmett was still rambling on about his 'ding-a-ling'! –shiver-

From that day, two things still hold truth; one, is that all Emmett strives for is a fun life in whatever he does, and the second, and most important thing, is that no matter how hard anyone tried, 'ding-a-ling' will _never _to be found.

_Or will it?_

_**AN:**_

_**Ruler: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**_

_**Supa: And that is the end…no seriously… … this fanfic is over…don't you guys believe me? *_***_

_**I Will Soar: Don't worry people, there will be a sequel!**_

_**Supa: No…… no there will not!!!**_

_**Ruler: yeah! Not one sequel, but two! **_

_**Supa: two?!?!?!? Well there goes my Christmas break, AGAIN…well we did enjoy it, -sigh- well hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ruler: So the sequels will be named Battle of the books, it's prequel Battle of the Mangas, and the next special -drum roll- is –badabadabadabadabadabadabada- "Twimas2: the Nutcracker Special!!!!!!!!**_

_**(preview!!!)**_

_**Mystery: **__Now let's sing the12 days of twimas one more time!!_

_**The Random Voice from No Where: **__-sigh- no!_

_**Mystery: **__"Yes"_

_**The Random Voice from No Where: **__"No"_

_**Mystery: **_ _"Yes"_

_**The Random Voice from No Where: **__"No"_

_**Mystery: **__"Yes"_

_**The Random Voice from No Where: **__"No"_

_**Mystery: **__"Yes"_

_**The Random Voice from No Where: **__"No"_

_**Mystery: **__"Yes"_

_**The Random Voice from No Where: **__"No"_

_**Mystery: **__"Yes"_

_**The Random Voice from No Where: **__"No"_

_**Mystery: **__"Yes"_

_**The Random Voice from No Where: **__"No"_

_**Mystery: **__"No"_

_**The Random Voice from No Where: **__"Glad you agree"_

_**Mystery: **_"caramba!"

_**The Random Voice from No Where: **_"You are so… annoy!


End file.
